


Whatever...

by LaurcnSass



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurcnSass/pseuds/LaurcnSass
Summary: Lana Parrilla officially moves forward from Once Upon a Time and joins a movie; Tax Collector where she meets a young blonde by the name of Tennessee Martin who makes her see things in a new light.#LanaParrilla #TennesseeMartin





	Whatever...

**Author's Note:**

> Not to sound selfish, but I wrote this for myself because it's what I deserve.  
> Whatever...  
> Also, want to thank my Ma (I don't mean it in the way Ten does when she calls Lana 'mama,' FYI, for making my writing look hella decent. — Thank you, @vanillaparrilIa !

It all started on the set of the new movie she was starring in; Tax Collector. Lana Parrilla had just wrapped up everything Once Upon a Time related, and this movie was a great chance to break away from that era completely. The plot of the movie intrigued her and the cast was an added bonus. George Lopez also starred in it, come on! She didn’t want to start this new journey with any expectations, she just wanted to do what she loved with the talented people she’d be working with, so imagine her surprise when the unexpected happened.  
Tennessee Martin; A few years younger than Lana, but wise beyond her years. One conversation with the young blonde was enough to pique the brunette’s interest. Lana Parrilla was the type of person who loved to learn about anything and everything that piqued her interest. Whether that was people, places, music, food, culture— if it caught her attention, she aimed to learn as much about it as she could. This time, what piqued her interest was Tennessee Martin’s mind. The way the young woman spoke —and we’re not talking about the (adorable) southern accent, no,— we’re talking about the way she saw the world. It made Lana look at certain things differently, and it was refreshing. They spoke about art, poetry, books, politics, love, etc. Just last night while everyone proceeded to their trailers after a day’s work, the two of them were cozy in Lana’s trailer talking about life and love. Both had valid points about the subject, but came to the conclusion that love was essential, but sometimes you only have enough to give yourself.

Lana couldn’t remember the last time she talked like this, saying anything and everything that came to her mind. Tennessee couldn’t remember the last time she had an actual, deep conversation with someone as wise as Lana, that took her seriously.

Which was why she took to twitter, excited as she shared their realization. Of course, there was a photo posted of her and Lana a few weeks prior that got some attention from Lana’s fans, and it came as no surprise when the comments on this post were witty yet funny responses, hinting that they knew the friend she was talking about was Lana. And Lana’s relationship tweets that followed after this particular post did nothing to make the fans think otherwise. Tennessee found this all entertaining, if she was honest. And it seemed the fans were just having fun with it as well, so there was nothing to be freaked out about.

When she brought it to Lana’s attention Lana laughed knowingly. “Well, I’m not surprised. You’re blonde and I’m brunette, it’s like a rule of thumb to ‘ship’ the two of us. I’m sorry—”

Tennessee looked at her, brows slightly furrowing. “No, it’s cool! I think they’re all hilarious. You should see their posts.” And that’s how the two of them ended up sitting side by side on Lana’s couch, browsing through the comments on Tennessee’s Twitter.

Perhaps it was actually seeing those posts that made Lana realise she was infatuated with Tennessee Martin, or perhaps it was the way the younger woman’s laugh made Lana smile. Whatever it was, Lana was in deep shit.


End file.
